Unfulfilled
by K242
Summary: She admired how he could be so direct with others, no matter how ashamed or embarrassed or scared he felt. She wishes that she could be the same.
1. Unfulfilled

Ochako Uraraka loves Izuku Midoriya.

As she wanders aimlessly around the shopping mall, that simple sentence dominates her thoughts.

Damn that Aoyama! Sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. . .how could he have seen through her so easily?

Okay, to be fair, she was a rather obvious person. It's rather surprising, or impressive, or concerning that Deku had never noticed her feelings.

For so long she had been able to convince herself that they were just friends. Really good, close friends. But hearing Aoyama (of all people!) come out and state her emotions so plainly destroyed and semblance of resistance that remained in her mind.

When had she started feeling this way? Back when she had first met Deku, before the entrance exam, she had thought he was kind of a cute in a frantic sort of way. But to be honest, and it pains her to admit this, she really hadn't thought much of that scrawny boy with the unkempt hair.

It was only during the practical test did she see Deku for who he really was. Even as all the other applicants, aspiring heroes, ran to save themselves, Deku stood his ground and sacrificed his body and his chances at the exam to save her.

And the more time the two of them spent together, the more she found herself drawn to him. It's the truth that at first it was just friendship, but eventually she found herself hoping for something more.

His earnestness, his drive, his desire to help others even at his own expense. . .she had fallen for every part of him.

And yet here she was, running away from him to spare herself, what? The embarrassment? Or the fear that he doesn't feel the same way?

"I can't just run away every time I get flustered. . ."

She knows Deku would be really confused by her actions. Leaving him behind, even if it spared her any current fear, still leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

She knows she should go back and apologize.

And talk to him.

All alone.

No big deal!

It's not like she wants to spend all day shopping with him or anything weird!

Sure, she thinks he's amazing because he tries so hard to be a hero!

It's not like she likes him, Deku's her friend! What Aoyama said was ridiculous!

"Uh. . .Deku?"

She finally finds him close to where the split up, sitting awfully close with a hooded figure. She doesn't know why, but the mere sight of this stranger sends shivers down her spine.

"Is that a friend?" she asks hesitantly. "No. . .that can't be right. . ."

The stranger turns to face her.

She catches a glimpse of familiar blue hair and crimson eyes.

Tomura Shigaraki.

She can feel her heart stop. "Hey, let go of him. . ." she says in a trembling voice.

"This is nothing, everything's fine!" Izuku insists loudly. "Stay back, no closer!"

She knows he's saying it for her own good, but to hear those words from his mouth makes her heart ache.

She hesitantly takes a step forward.

"Wrong move," Shigaraki hisses.

He wraps all five of his fingers around Izuku's neck.

In one swift motion, Izuku is already twisting, building up power to deliver a devastating blow to Shigaraki even as the skin on his neck blisters and disintegrates.

In a tenth of a second, before Ochako can even do anything, the fight is seemingly over.

Izuku clutches at his ruined neck, coughing and choking on his own blood.

Shigaraki appears to contemplate attacking bystanders, but instead opts to quickly pull out his cellphone. It's clear he's calling Kurogiri as that familiar dark mist engulfs him, quickly leaving nothing behind.

She's kneeling next to Izuku before her brain can fully process what's happening.

"Izuku, I'm sorry!" she desperately sobs as she tries to help stem the bleeding.

"O-Ochako. . .you're okay?" Izuku manages to sputter.

"Forget about me! What about you?!" she cries.

He can feel the decay sinking deeper and deeper into his body.

He's out of time.

It can't end like this.

"Ochako. . ." he chokes out, "forgive me."

With surprising speed, he gently cradles the back of her head and softly, chastely, sweetly, presses his lips to hers.

In her shock, all she can think is that her first kiss tastes of blood.

Izuku grasps her hands in his own. "Find All Might. . .tell him. Tell him I passed it to you."

"What?" She's bewildered. What's he talking about?

"Ochako, I'm sorry. . ."

"Izuku, please! You're going to be okay!" She doesn't believe her own words.

"Ochako, I love you. . ."

His hands grow limp in her grasp and slip through her frozen fingers.

"No. . .not like this! I-I never got the chance to tell you. . ."

* * *

Notes: A bit of an alternate take on the final episode of season 2. I'm apparently a sucker for these angsty, tragic endings.

Planning on this being a one-shot with a frustrating ending, but I'm kind of interested in the concept of Izuku having to pass on One for All before he can truly become a hero. If I find inspiration I may come back and update this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Her vision swims.

His last words echo hauntingly in her mind as she remembers, over and over again.

She's not entirely sure how, but somehow she ends up back at home. Everything is a blur. Drained and exhausted, she has no energy to mourn or cry. She collapsed onto her bed and lets the sweet nothingness of sleep take her.

The school trip is obviously cancelled. Instead, the students of class 1-A mindlessly mill about the classroom, waiting for someone to explain the situation.

It seems no one else knows why, or even what happened to Izuku. They're all aware that the League of Villains made an appearance and that the mall was subsequently locked down. But it seems that none of her classmates are aware of what really occurred.

"Hey, Uraraka!" Bakugo all but shouts at her. "Where the hell is that damned nerd?! He do something stupid and get our trip called off?"

She whirls around, the fire in her eyes so intense that they could rival Endeavor's own Hellflame.

"Do none of you really know what happened?! Do any of you really care?!" her voice grows more and more hysterical. She looks almost pleadingly at Tenya, who only looks back at her in confusion.

"Settle down." Aizawa walks into the classroom, somehow even more somber looking than he usually is. As soon as the class comes to order, he continues. "As you are aware, the League of Villains showed up at a nearby shopping mall, which resulted in the class trip being cancelled."

While obvious, the information still elicits grumbles and protests from some of the class.

"Normally, we would still hold the trip. However, one of your classmates was involved in the incident."

Suddenly, it feels like all eyes are on Izuku's conspicuously empty seat.

"Did Midoriya go and break all of his bones again after punching a villain?" Kirishima laughs.

"Shut up!" Ochako is on her feet before she knows it, tears burning at the corners of her eyes. Before she can say or do anything she knows she'll regret, she runs away.

"What was that all about? Did I say something wrong?" Kirishima asks no one in particular.

"Please keep quiet." Aizawa's usual monotone is strangely sad.

The entire class starts putting two and two together: Aizawa's strange behavior, Uraraka's emotional outbursts, the League of Villains, Midoriya's unexplained absence. . .

"No, it's not possible. . . !" Tenya says, trembling.

Ochako's not surprised when she runs into someone and falls flat on her behind. She was crying and running without looking where she was going, after all.

As she gingerly tries to get up, she's instead helped up by a pair of inordinately strong hands.

"Uraraka," a familiar, deep voice greets.

She stares up at All Might.

She suddenly remembers what Izuku told her.

"All Might, sir. . .I need to speak with you. About Midoriya."

"What is this about Midoriya?"

She realizes his voice sounds tired, sad. It lacks his usual heroic and upbeat tone.

"W-when Deku-ah, Izuku. . .when he. . ." she can't bring herself to finish the sentence. She decides to skip over the painful details. "He told me to find you. To tell you that he. . .'passed it on to me.'"

Ochako is all but dragged into the teacher's lounge without even knowing why. But she at least knows it's important. If it wasn't, then Izuku wouldn't have. . .

As she starts to get lost in her thoughts, All Might finally speaks.

"Even to the end, he wanted to protect," All Might reminisces.

"Sir?"

"Midoriya has entrusted you with a great power, as well as his hopes and dreams. Tell me, are you aware of what my quirk is?"

"Uh. . ." Ochako's mind races, but strangely she can't come up with a definite answer.

"Your confusion is understandable. I have never publicly revealed my quirk. Only a select few know of it. Midoriya was one of them."

This strikes her as odd. "Why?"

"Because I passed my quirk on to him."

The strange similarities between Izuku and All Might's abilities suddenly make sense. It was so obvious. Everyone in class 1-A noticed it, and even mentioned it in passing. But no one had outright said that Izuku and All Might had the same quirk-it seemed impossible.

"My quirk is called 'One for All,'" All Might continues. "It was held by seven others before it was passed on to me. I initially accepted a position here at UA High to search for a worthy successor."

Ochako remembers when Izuku saved her during the practical exam-he had clearly used One for All then, but wasn't able to control it.

"Did he have any quirk at all?" she asks.

"No."

"Then why did you pick him? How did you find him?"

"The same slime villain that attacked young Bakugo attacked Midoriya earlier that day. I had been tracking the villain, and managed to apprehend him and save Midoriya. As I left to turn the villain in to the authorities, Midoriya grabbed onto me and we ended up making an impromptu stop on a nearby rooftop."

To Ochako's shock and panic, All Might's body slowly begins to start smoking. Her vision is obscured by a sudden burst of smoke, and when it clears, she's faced with an emaciated stranger.

"There, he learned of this form. Five years ago, I sustained a terrible injury. Damaged my internal organs beyond repair. Now, I can only maintain my hero form for less than three hours these days."

"So that's why you were searching for a successor. But. . .why Izuku?"

All Might nods. "After the slime villain escaped my grasp, he took young Bakugo hostage. No hero could free him, and I was unable to assume my hero form. And even as us professionals watched and waited, a young quirkless boy ran forth, his body moving without thinking."

"Izuku," Ochako whispers.

"Yes. His actions inspired me, and convinced me that he was the one worthy of inheriting One for All, even if he was quirkless." All Might regards Ochako with piercing blue eyes. "Just as I found him worthy, so too did he find you worthy."

Ochako stares at her hand. "So, now I have your quirk, too? What about my own?"

"The true nature of One for All is that it is a quirk that can pass itself on. Originally, it was combined with a power storing quirk and transformed into its current form. I am unsure of what will happen with your quirk, but I imagine it will somehow incorporate with One for All."

"I see," she murmurs.

"This power is a great responsibility, one that was thrust upon you without your knowledge. If you want, you may return it to me and I will start searching again."

"No." The resolve in her voice surprises herself. "This was Izuku's last wish. Even if it was done out of desperation, because I was the only one nearby, I will honor his memory."

She tightly clenches her hands.

"It's what a hero would do."

All Might smiles at her, the expression an inscrutable mix of pride and pain.

"Very well. As of today, you will begin your journey to becoming the next symbol of peace, to becoming the world's greatest hero."

* * *

Notes: Guess I'll be continuing this. I have no idea where this is going. I've only watched the anime, so I won't be following the manga plot. Gonna read it eventually.

If anyone wants to suggest anything/provide information in terms of what's canon in the upcoming arcs, feel free!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

While their experiences had quickly instilled in them the knowledge that they could easily die, class 1-A hadn't expected for tragedy to strike so soon and unexpectedly. It had simply been a trip to the mall, everyone had been so excited for the school trip.

Instead, they received a grim reminder of their own fleeting mortality.

After his announcement, Aizawa quickly leaves the classroom to attend a faculty meeting—no doubt about the death of a student and the subsequent necessary security measures. Despite the teacher's absence, however, silence reigns throughout the classroom. No one can bring themselves to speak.

The uneasy quiet is broken as the door to the classroom slides open. All eyes are trained on the door when Monoma waltzes in, a smug grin on his face. Kendo is hot on his heels, concern clearly written on her face.

"So much for class 1-A being the cream of the crop!" Monoma crows. "Just because you've faced villains a few times, one of you got too uppity and ended up dead. And now the school tripe is cancelled because of his silly blunder!"

"Monoma, stop! How could you?!" Kendo warns him.

Her pleas fall on deaf ears.

"1-A is too full of themselves, it's good that they're being taken down a peg! At least it was some no-name who—!"

Monoma's antagonizing is finally answered when Bakugo suddenly grabs Monoma launches him back through the doorway with a violent explosion.

Monoma, looking no worse for wear, for smirks up at Bakugo as the smoke clears.

"Good thing I touched Testutestu earlier! Class 1-A is just full of victims and would-be villains! Both, in your case!"

"You're out of line." Todoroki's eerily calm voice somehow cuts through the chaos.

Either oblivious to the dangerously tense atmosphere or lost in his own delusions, Monoma refuses to back down.

"Oh, and to top it all off, we've got daddy issues, too!"

"We're leaving!" Kendo tries to pull Monoma away with her, but is forced back by an explosion.

"Stay out of this," Bakugo growls. "He wants to start something, then he's going to finish it."

* * *

As she thinks back on the sudden revelations from her conversation with All Might and the fact that Izuku had been keeping such secrets for so long, Ochako is finally startled out of her reverie when she bumps into a large crowd surrounding classroom 1-A.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asks a nearby student as she attempts to peer over the sea of people.

"Seems like someone from 1-B went to 1-A looking to pick a fight over the recent incident."

Ochako knows immediately who it is. She quickly pushes her way through the wall of students as Bakugo's agitated shouting grows louder.

"Why do you even care so much?" Monoma suddenly asks. "Wasn't Midoriya just some, what was it? 'Damn nerd?' To you?"

She's pretty sure it's an auditory hallucination, but Ochako swears she can hear Bakugo's teeth grinding themselves to dust.

"Do not speak of Midoriya as if you know him," Todoroki says.

"Oh, but I do! I know he was some 1-A fool who thought he was better than he really was."

Ochako's had enough. As she marches toward Monoma, she can feel the raw power coursing through her veins, empowering her body. She harshly grabs Monoma's shoulder with too much force, but to Monoma's credit he merely winces.

"You're leaving. Now," she commands.

"Says who? Oh, you were his girlfriend. Or something."

"Get out." The pure energy crackling around her is finally enough to dissuade Monoma. But even as he retreats, he can't resist having the last word.

"We'll see if the rest of you survive the school year!"

"He was mine!" Bakugo roars.

"And what were you going to do? You're already going to be in trouble for blasting him, even if you were provoked," Todorki replies.

"Dammit!" Bakugo stomps away angrily, shoving his way through the remaining onlookers.

". . .Why do you even care so much?" Todorki asks the now-empty space.

"Uraraka. . ." Yaoyorozu speaks up as the commotion finally dies down. "That power. . .it's—"

"It's Midoriya's." Tenya finishes. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I. . .Uh. . ."

Put on the spot and with few options, Ochako turns tail and flees.

* * *

For the second time today, Ochako finds herself panicking as she runs through the school. And for the second time today, her flight is suddenly interrupted—this time she's roughly pulled into an empty classroom.

She immediately knows who accosted her as her back slams into a wall.

"What do you want, Bakugo?" she guardedly asks.

"Cut the shit, Uraraka. You know exactly why I want to talk to you." He looks her square in the eye, his gaze filled with rage. "Somehow, you have Deku's quirk now."

Despite her best efforts to delay any confrontation in regards to this issue, she's already forced to face it head on. Unable to come up with any plausible excuse, Ochako decides that she should just tell the truth.

"Yes, I do," she admits.

"Tell me everything." Bakugo's sudden shift from anger to calm is unnerving. Ochako realizes this might be the first time she's heard Bakugo not yell.

"Do you remember the day Deku tried to save you?"

"Please, don't tell anyone what I've told you today," Ochako pleads after she finishes recounting both Izuku and All Might's stories.

Bakugo, lost in thought, doesn't seem to hear her. "So the world's greatest hero thought Deku was worthy. . .but why? He had no quirk, he was just another weakling. . ."

"It's because he tried to save you, even if he was powerless. All of those bystanders and heroes, even All Might himself, could only watch." Ochako's voice grows stronger and full of emotion. "Perhaps All Might first thought he would pass One for All on to an already powerful student, but Izu made him realize that power and strength weren't what he should have been looking for. He needed to find someone who was selfless. Someone who, no matter what, would put others before himself."

"I. . .I see."

"So even though you—wait, what?" She's taken aback by how easily Bakugo accepts her explanation.

"For me, it was always about being number one, about being stronger than everyone else. But I only wanted to be strong for the sake of strength. . .Deku wanted to be strong for the sake of others. What it means to be a hero. . ." Bakugo laughs, a harsh, barking sound. "Seems like Hero Killer Stain was right. We've lost sight of the meaning of the word 'hero.'"

Ochako feels something strange well up in her chest. . .pride? At Bakugo's epiphany? If only Izuku could have seen this. But perhaps it's his absence that finally shook Bakugo to his core.

"I won't apologize for anything I've done, though. To be a part of this world, strength is important. If you're not strong, you can't save anyone." Bakugo slides open the classroom door with an uncharacteristic lack of force. "For what it's worth, though—I think Izuku made the right decision to pass One for All to you, even if you were the only option."

* * *

In an empty hallway, Monoma clutches his still aching shoulder.

"Uraraka. . .just what was that strength? Your quirk is the manipulation of gravity. That strength is beyond what one could achieve through hard work. . ."

He clenches his fist and tries to channel that same power, but to no avail.

"How curious. . .I can't copy your power. Things really are getting interesting!"

* * *

Notes: I don't like Monoma, could you tell?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Afraid to speak with any of her classmates any further today, Ochako takes refuge in the teacher's lounge with All Might.

"I'm sorry, All Might." Ochako bows her head in apology. "I told Bakugo everything."

"I can't say I'm pleased," All Might sighs. "But I understand. If you thought telling him would be safe, I'll trust your judgment."

"Thank you. I think he'll keep the truth a secret. He's changed, so suddenly."

"He and Midoriya were always close, even if their relationship was a bit. . .rocky." All Might grimaces. "I'm happy he's grown. . .if only it didn't have to come at such a steep cost."

"Now, we have a bit of a conundrum concerning your new quirk," All Might says. "The less people that know the truth, the better. But it appears the rest of class 1-A has noticed that you now wield the same power as Midoriya."

"Sorry," Ochako apologizes again. "A student from 1-B was saying some awful things about Izuku and our class. I let my emotions get the better of me—I-I didn't hit him or anything!" Ochako tries to wave away the sudden alarm on All Might's face. "I just kind of grabbed him a bit harder than I expected, and in my anger I guess I subconsciously channeled One for All."

"This is troublesome indeed. Well, it's not unheard of for people to discover new aspects to their quirk. Rather than the manipulation of gravity. . ." All Might furrows his brow in concentration. Ochako swears she can see the gears in his head turning. "Perhaps it would be better to consult a teacher more inclined to the sciences than I am."

* * *

Armed with the help of her teachers, Ochako musters the courage to return to the classroom. The atmosphere is not as subdued as it was earlier, but there is still a palpable tension and uneasiness in the air. Her entrance, surprisingly, is mostly ignored or missed.

"Uraraka, you're back," Ojiro calls out. "Are you okay?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes," Ochakoa bluntly answers.

Ojiro looks away. "I understand. We're all struggling. But remember, we're all here for each other, too."

With a friendly pat on the back, Ojiro heads back to his own desk.

"Uraraka."

Ochako turns around and comes face to face with Todoroki.

"Oh, Todoroki."

"Yaoyorozu mentioned it earlier, that you seem to suddenly have the same quirk Midoriya did."

The entire classroom instantly quiets, all ears listening in on their conversation.

"We first noticed that Midoriya's quirk seemed to be the same as All Might's, and now you also have a similar quirk. Could you tell us what's going on?" His question sounds more like a command.

"I'm honestly not too sure myself," Ochako deflects. "According to some of the teachers, it seems that my quirk isn't just the manipulation of gravity. Apparently, it has something to do with quantum mechanics. It all went over my head, though." She tries to give him an apologetic smile, but she's sure he can see the way the corners of her mouth tremble as she struggles to sell the expression.

"I see." Todoroki's face clearly says he doesn't buy it, but he also lacks the knowledge to dispute her explanation. "I'm sure it's interesting to suddenly discover new powers so long after your quirk has awakened. I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do."

"Y-yeah, guess I'll need to start training more!"

Thankfully, the rest of the class accepts her explanation for the time being. Bakugo gives her a subtle nod of acknowledgment, an interaction that doesn't go unnoticed by Tenya.

Tenya shoots Uraraka a questioning look, but before she can address his concerns All Might enters, signaling the next class is about to begin.

* * *

As they finally leave after a trying day at school, Tenya gets the chance to ask Uraraka about Bakugo's uncharacteristic behavior.

"What was that about? Earlier, when you were explaining your quirk to Todoroki. Bakugo nodded at you, almost as if in approval or something," Tenya says.

"I'm sure he would be furious at me for saying anything, but I think deep down, Izuku really meant something to him. Perhaps in the past Izuku was just some reminder of what it was to be weak, and that Bakugo needed to stand above everyone else. But it seems that Bakugo has finally acknowledged Izuku as a true hero."

"Too late," Tenya says bitterly. "It's always been clear that out of all of class 1-A, Midoriya was truly the most heroic. When all I could think of was avenging my brother against Stain, Midoriya's first thought was to save others. Even during the entrance exam, he risked failing but he sacrificed his body to save you. I struggle to understand how Bakugo could fail to see any of this."

"Don't be too hard on him," Ochako chides.

Tenya sighs. "You're right. He and I. . .we weren't so different. And if anybody should know people can change, it's me."

They walk in silence for a short bit, before Tenya finally decides to broach the obvious, unmentioned topic.

"Uraraka. . .how are you holding up?"

After the whirlwind of the day's events, Ochako finally succumbs to all of her pent up emotion. Even as she sobs into her hands, she's rather impressed that she managed to keep it together for so long.

Her outburst tells Tenya everything. Unsure of what to do or say, he opts to rub her back in what he hopes is a soothing manner.

"Sorry, Uraraka," he apologizes. "I didn't mean to make you cry."

"No, thank you," she tearfully says. "After everything that happened today, it's almost like I forgot. I can't forget. I'll never forget."

Tenya turns to take off his glasses and quickly rubs at the corners of his eyes.

"I don't think any of us will."

* * *

Notes: I think my plan is to focus a bit more on how characters react and develop in response to Izuku's death, but the main focus will still be on Ochako learning to master One for All and struggling to live up to Izuku's ideals. I'm going to limit myself to that for now, and perhaps as I feel more comfortable with how things work out I may attempt to incorporate a bigger plot.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Todoroki is still hung up on Uraraka's strange new quirk. He would stake his life on his belief that this new quirk is Midoriya's, but he has no proof. It's irrational, but he can't help but feel that it's wrong. He's not sure why.

"Todoroki, you're brooding." Yaoyorozu walks up to his desk. "Is it about Midoriya? It still doesn't feel real."

Astute as always. Then again, the incident at the mall was just a few days ago, so it would be a fairly obvious induction to make.

"It is," he confirms.

"I can't believe he's gone, just like that. One moment, we're all out as a class enjoying time at the mall, and next. . ." she trails off.

"Yes," Todoroki absentmindedly agrees. His laser-like focus hones in on Uraraka as she enters the classroom.

His sudden change in demeanor doesn't go unnoticed. Knowing Yaoyorozu, she also likely came to the same conclusion that Uraraka has somehow come into possession of Midoriya's quirk. Thankfully, she lets any questions go unasked. "I understand that you've got a lot on your mind, I'll leave you be."

"Thank you." He'll have to work on his poker face. With that in mind, he sets about analyzing Uraraka's every move and word.

* * *

As Foundational Hero Studies wraps up, Todoroki realizes he's come no closer to figuring Uraraka out, or why she suddenly makes him so uncomfortable. As he looks down, deep in thought, he fails to see All Might pull Uraraka aside.

"Uraraka, I'd like to see you after class," All Might says. "It's important."

Ochako catches the ever so slight change in inflection in his words and immediately understands. "I'll be there—teacher's lounge as usual?"

"Yes."

Todoroki feels his frustration mounting, the emotion reminds him of his strained relationship with his father and his stubborn refusal to use the fire half of his quirk. And of course it was Midoriya who swayed him with his words and actions, Midoriya who helped Todoroki realize that he is his own person.

Perhaps that's what he needed—a direct confrontation, an opportunity to put everything out there. Resolved, he marches up to Uraraka as All Might heads inside.

"Uraraka."

"Oh, Todoroki."

Uncomfortable silence follows the short greetings. Ochako is unsure of what to say, Todoroki typically never spoke to her so she figures he must want something. Todoroki, on the other hand, finds himself still struggling to get the words out even after mustering the courage to confront Uraraka.

Unsure, Ochako turns to leave. "Well, if you just wanted to say hi, I'm going to go inside and get cleaned up."

"Wait."

She pauses, her back to Todoroki.

"There's. . .something about you," he continues hesitantly.

"Uh, what?" She turns to face him, bewildered.

"It's your quirk. I know you were lying back in the classroom, but I have no evidence. But I've fought with and against that power before. I'd recognize it anywhere, even if it was a brief, unintentional channeling. You now have Midoriya's quirk."

Once again, Ochako finds herself put on the spot with no way out. Inwardly, she wants to scream. She had already come clean to Bakugo, but she had felt obligated based on his long history with Midoriya. Even as she struggles to find something to say, she knows that her silence speaks volumes.

"No matter what I say, you won't believe me."

"I'll believe the truth."

Before Ochako can steel herself and begin talking, All Might suddenly returns, much to Ochako's relief.

"Uraraka, there you are! I need your help, could you come with me?" he asks, offering her a way out.

"I'd be glad to help, sir!" Ochako heaves a sigh of relief as she passes Todoroki and heads inside with All Might.

This short interaction all but confirms Todoroki's suspicions. Just as Midoriya was strangely close with All Might, so to is Uraraka, and seemingly out of nowhere.

If Uraraka won't give him answers, then he'll just have to confront All Might himself.

* * *

"Do you remember the day of the entrance exam?"

Ochako could never forget—that was the day she met Izuku, as well as the day she learned what true heroism was. Self-sacrifice.

"Of course."

"That was the day I passed One for All on to Midoriya," All Might explains. "He had been training almost non-stop for ten straight months under my instruction, and you still saw what happened to him when he used One for All."

"He couldn't fully control it." Ochako fondly remembers watching that young boy, eyes full of tears and snot running down his face, charging headlong into danger to save her. Despite every instinct telling him to run, to save himself, he came back for her, a stranger.

"Yes. And even though you've been training at U.A. for some time now, your body still isn't fully prepared to take the full brunt of One for All's power. Because of that, I'd like to train you so you can harness it."

"I'll do it." If she's ever going to live up to Izuku's dreams and ideals, she'll need One for All. She can't let any amount of pain or exhaustion stop her. Izuku never did.

"Excellent! I'd like to start as soon as—"

"I was right." Todoroki opens the door to the teacher's lounge with a bit too much force. "I apologize, I hadn't meant to eavesdrop. I simply wanted to speak to All Might, but your conversation has answered my questions."

"And now that you have your answers, what are you going to do with them?" Ochako counters.

"I'm not going to tell anyone, if that's what you're worried about. I wanted to know simply for myself."

"But. . .why?"

"You know that my quirk has two aspects: ice, and fire," Todoroki begins. "Up until the sports festival, I avoided using the fire half. I always associated the fire with my father. My father had chosen my mother specifically for the purposes of having a child with a powerful quirk. After he had me, he essentially tossed her aside. I wanted nothing to do with the fire of a man like that. But Midoriya spoke to me on the battlefield. He told me that it was my quirk, not my father's. Such a simple thought, put into simple words. But they shook me to my core."

"Then why were you so intent on finding out the source of Uraraka's new quirk?" All Might asks, slightly lost.

"Like I associated fire with my father, that quirk, One for All, you called it? I guess my mind connected it to Midoriya. He may have only been a student, but I can confidently say that he was a hero. So to see another so easily take up that mantle rubbed me the wrong way." Todoroki looks away, slightly uncomfortable. "It's nothing against you, Uraraka."

"No, I understand," Ochako agrees. "All Might chose Izuku because of that same heroism you saw in him. Before we were even enrolled at U.A., Izuku had no quirk. Yet despite that, when professional heroes couldn't do anything, that little quirkless boy stepped forth and tried to save Bakugo. If I hadn't been there at the end, I don't think Izuku would have chosen me. He was just desperate. I'm no hero. Izuku wanted to be a hero to help others. I wanted to be a hero for the money."

"You do yourself a disservice, Uraraka," All Might scolds her. "You may not have the same penchant for self-sacrifice that Midoriya had, but you aren't simply here for money. You want to help your parents, which is also a noble goal. They've provided for you and protected you, and you want to give back to them and make their lives easier. That too, is a form of self-sacrifice."

"He's right. At least you have a reason. I enrolled because it was what was expected of me."

"Thank you. Both of you," Ochako says gratefully. "I won't pretend that your words will suddenly make everything better, but your support means a lot."

As Todoroki tries to leave, he's stopped as All Might's massive hand engulfs his shoulder. "Young Todoroki, I know you said that you wouldn't tell anyone, and I trust you. But I must emphasize, as few people who know of the truth of my, and Uraraka's, quirk, the better."

"I understand."

And with that, Todoroki is gone.

"It's hardly been a few days and two more people already know the truth." Uraraka leans back and rubs her eyes, stressed.

"Given the circumstances of Midoriya's passing, I expect those closest to him or affected by him are searching for answers and closure."

"I have a bad feeling that many more people will find out," Uraraka worries. "Some of my classmates had noticed before that Izuku's quirk was just like yours."

"All the more reason for you to begin training immediately. The more people that know, the more we risk the wrong people finding out the truth. The sooner you can handle One for All, the sooner you can take over the mantle of the world's greatest hero."

* * *

Notes: Not really sure how I feel about this chapter. Given Todoroki's issues with the fire part of his quirk and his mother and father, I guess he kind of struck me as someone who might get a bit hung up on something major like the death of a classmate, especially when that classmate helped him work out the aforementioned issue. And to see someone else suddenly step into that classmate's role might feel presumptuous or wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

The sweat dripping down his forehead stings his eyes, but Tenya resists the urge to pause so he can wipe it away. Rather than slow down for a brief moment, he instead tries to blink away the discomfort and accelerates.

Once he finishes up his run, Tenya collapses onto the grass, his lungs aching and muscles screaming. He was already in excellent shape, but it isn't enough. He pushes past the pain and attempts to do some pushups, but a sharp pain in his left hand causes him to unceremoniously tumble to the ground.

As he lays there, chest heaving with exertion, Tenya wonders: what is enough? For his entire life, his brother had exemplified what it meant to be a hero. But now he could no longer walk. Midoriya, too, had been a paragon of heroism. But just as quickly as he had entered Tenya's life, he was so cruelly gone.

He could never measure up to those two heroes. They were able to set aside their own feelings and desires in order to serve a greater good, but Tenya was willing to let another person die just for the chance to satisfy his thirst for vengeance.

As his heart rate begins to settle down, Tenya is surprised as Ochako sits down next to him and starts to lace up a pair of running shoes.

"Uraraka, I didn't take you for a runner," Tenya says in an effort to make small talk.

"You're right, I'm not," Ochako admits. "But I need to get stronger."

Tenya's hand aches. "I know exactly how you feel."

"Is that why you were running without using your quirk? You were still really fast."

"It's probably because of my quirk. Because of it, I had always enjoyed running, and running is excellent exercise."

"My quirk kind of made me lazy," Ochako laughs in self-deprecation. "You don't really feel like working out when you can just make anything weightless anyways."

"Understandable, though I wouldn't call it lazy." Tenya sits up and stares up at the sky. "You were just using the tools you were given."

The tools she was given, huh? Ochako immediately thinks of Izuku. He didn't have a quirk, but he didn't let that stop him from chasing his dream. And somehow, it worked out for him. She can make this work, too.

"Right!" She jumps up, motivated. "If I'm going to get stronger, it's not going to happen while I'm sitting around."

"Next time you want to run, let me know! I'll join you!" Tenya calls after her.

He knows that her cheerfulness is a façade, that beneath she's a raging storm of turmoil. But he can't help but admire her ability to move forward, despite what's happened.

He sees himself in her. Just as he lost Ingenium, she lost Deku. Thankfully, she hasn't fallen to the rage and despair he had. Together, he thinks, they can become heroes worthy of those who left them.

* * *

Wheezing, Ochako collapses where she had previously spoken with Tenya. Even though she's been going through hero training for some time now, she's far from her goal of being able to wield One for All effortlessly. Even that unconscious use when she confronted Monoma was surprisingly draining.

As she lays on her back, her view of the sky is suddenly blocked by All Might's gargantuan figure. She lifts her head just off the ground to acknowledge him.

"Finished with your warm up, I see! Now, are you ready for training? I've created a regimen and diet plan suited to you."

"W-warm up?" she gasps in disbelief. She had been running fairly hard for more than an hour. "I don't think my legs work right now."

"Well, this is your first lesson on the path to becoming the world's greatest hero: when you don't think you can't go any further, you have to go beyond!"

Ochako lets her head fall back to the ground, thankful that the grass is soft. And quite comfortable. She could sleep here, especially given how tired she is now.

But instead, she rolls over and pushes herself, with no small amount of effort, to her feet.

"What's next?" She looks All Might straight in the eye, her mouth set in grim determination.

"Some rest. And food, you need to feed your body in order to grow stronger!"

"But you said. . ."

"I wanted to see if you would get up." All Might smiles. "I'm impressed. Anyways, any more and you'll burn yourself out and we're just starting."

Ochako slumps to her knees. "Oh, good. I think standing up took everything I had left. I just need some rest and—!"

All Might scoops her up with one arm, and begins making his way back towards the school. "Nonsense! It's important to get your body the nutrients it needs as soon as possible!"

Too tired to be remotely embarrassed by her unflattering position, Ochako lets herself get carried off.

* * *

Following All Might's instructions, Ochako is up at the crack of dawn after a day of rest. Funnily enough, waking up was the easy part—her legs are still sore enough from her run that she tumbles out of bed into a jumbled heap. But some rest and sustenance clearly did her a world of good, as she's able to jump up immediately with no complaint. In fact, she finds that the dull ache feels kind of good. Like a reminder that she worked hard and is striving to be better.

As she approaches the track for a quick warm up run (an actual warm up this time), Ochako is shocked to hear the fierce pounding of someone running at a dead sprint. When she's a bit closer, she can easily identify Tenya, drenched in sweat. Incredibly, it seems that he woke up earlier than her and has been running for some time now. Ochako remembers that Tenya also has someone he strives to be.

She'd like to at least greet him, but neither of them is here to talk. She silently laces up her running shoes and hits the track.

"You're looking quite spry this morning, Uraraka!" All Might observes.

"I'll be honest, I still ache a bit. But I just try to imagine that ache as me moving forward."

"A sound strategy. Now, we'll be doing muscle training today. With Midoriya, I tasked him to clean up a local beach that had turned into a trash dump. It took him ten months, but he did it in the end. Well, that beach has stayed clean since, so for you we'll be hitting the gym!"

Ochako had thought her first run had been tiring. But as she struggles to complete another set of exercises, she quickly changes her mind. While running tested her endurance and some of her strength, the weights took both to new extremes for her.

Somehow, she manages to power through all of the exercises, and rewards herself with a well-deserved exhaustion-induced collapse. As she lays there, basking in the surprisingly refreshing coolness of the gym floor, her vision is obscured by a bottle.

"A protein shake," All Might explains. "Try to drink it within the next thirty minutes, that's the ideal time for taking in nutrients to get stronger."

"Yeah," Ochako responds breathlessly. She tries to grab the bottle, but her arm just stays limp by her side.

Mercifully, All Might pops open the bottle and places it back by Ochako's head. "You'll feel like noodles for a bit, but you should be able to use your muscles in a few moments! Maybe. I'll see you in class!"

Ochako briefly considers just sleeping there until class time, but there was no way she'd ever show up reeking of sweat. Through sheer willpower she manages to sit up, before realizing that she's still kind of immobilized.

"Uraraka, good morning!" Tenya waves as he approaches.

"Tenya. Nice run this morning?"

"Yes. I saw you out there as well. I wanted to say good morning but I was a bit preoccupied."

"I understand. You're working really hard."

"So are you. Weight training, huh?" he observes.

"Yeah. I did some muscle training at my internship, but nothing this intense. I thought my legs didn't work after I ran the other day, but I feel like my arms aren't even a part of me anymore. Like they're just dead weight," Ochako groans. She manages to pick up the bottle, but her arms are shaking violently. Her grip is tenuous, at best.

"You need any help?" Tenya asks out of concern.

"I think I'll manage."

"Well, let me know if you need anything! I'm going to go get cleaned up before class starts."

As Tenya leaves, Ochako's attention turns to the bottle, which she regards with no small amount of distrust. Despite that, she takes a hesitant sip.

Just as expected.

They can call these shakes chocolate flavored all they want, but they just don't taste right.


	7. Chapter 7

Asui can't help but be concerned for Ochako.

For a few weeks now, Ochako has been showing up to class absolutely exhausted, barely able to properly function. The teachers seem to have noticed as well and, perhaps because they know about her circumstances, go a bit easier on her.

During lunch, Ochako disappears immediately, and no one has caught a glimpse of where she's gone. When she returns, she always appears to be deep in thought.

And when classes finish, Ochako is nowhere to be found, though Tenya has said that he's come across her working out a few times while running.

Asui doesn't know where to start. Ideally, she'd be able to talk one-on-one with Ochako, but that seems rather difficult. She's noticed how her classmates have come to treat her differently ever since the incident at the mall. Some of them are kinder, while others are more reserved, as if one wrong move would shatter Ochako like glass.

But the strangest one is Bakugo. Before, he wouldn't even deign to speak to her, and it was only after their battle during the sports festival did he even begin to acknowledge her. But now, it feels like he's always watching her—as if he wants to protect her.

So Asui decides to start with him.

* * *

"Why the hell should I know?" Bakugo asks in annoyance. "Isn't she your best friend or something?"

His words sting. But he's right. As one of Ochako's closest friends, she should have taken the initiative far sooner.

"You're not wrong," she concedes. "But it's almost like Ochako is avoiding, well, everyone."

"Maybe she needs time to herself."

"I'd understand that. But she keeps showing up to school ragged and disappears the moment we have a break. I know that she and Midoriya were close, but if she keeps this up I'm afraid she'll only hurt herself."

Bakugo shifts, looking vaguely uncomfortable. "You have a point, I guess. But why come to me about it?"

"I've seen the way you look at her," Asui flatly states, uncaring of any misinterpretations Bakugo may make.

"W-what?!"

"Oh, not like that." Asui dismisses Bakugo's sudden embarrassment with a casual wave. "It's like you're watching her back."

"I guess I feel like I owe it to Izuku," Bakugo explains. "Ever since my quirk manifested, I treated him like trash. I can't take back what I said or did, especially now, but the least I can do is this."

"'Izuku?' You always called him Deku before."

"Even I can respect the dead," Bakugo laughs mirthlessly.

Asui can sense there's more to it than that but chooses to not push the issue. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you could help me try to talk to her."

". . .I'll see what I can do," Bakugo reluctantly agrees.

* * *

To Asui's surprise, Bakugo actually comes through. As soon as classes are over, she receives a text message from him.

 _The field next to the track. She'll be there._

Asui wastes no time getting down there.

* * *

"Oh? Hello, Tsu," Ochako greets her.

"Hello, Ochako," Asui reciprocates.

"What brings you here?" Ochako asks, worriedly looking side to side.

"Are you looking for Bakugo? He won't be coming. I asked him to get a hold of you for me."

Ochako's face is a mixture of confusion and relief. "I see. Why?"

"I'm worried about you."

"What?"

"You've been showing up to class tired, and pretty much do nothing the whole time. And as soon you get the chance, you run off somewhere to do who-knows-what. I know you're hurting, but you don't need to go through this alone."

"Oh, Tsu. . ." Ochako had been so caught up in her own struggle that she had forgotten about her own friends. Despite the somber thought, she can't help but smirk ever so slightly as she thinks she's starting to sound like Bakugo. Or the old Bakugo, at least.

Asui grabs Ochako's hands and looks at her with a pleading expression. "Please."

"Thank you, Tsu." Ochako extricates her hands from Asui's desperate grasp and hugs her instead. "Knowing I have friends like you by my side, I'll be fine."

"Whenever, wherever, I'll be there for you."

* * *

Long after the last students have gone home, All Might and Ochako stand out in that familiar field.

"It's only been a few weeks since you started training, but I'd like to get a measure of your progress. Since you're used to having a quirk and have had some education, I expect that you'll be able to begin using One for All sooner than Midoriya did."

"Right." Ochako clenches a fist, which quickly relaxes as a question springs to mind. "Uh, how exactly do I use One for All?"

"Well, I told Midoriya to 'clench his buttcheeks and yell "smash!"'" All Might sheepishly admits.

"That's not how I imagined the world's symbol of peace would train his successor," Ochako giggles.

"Well, what works, works! You certainly have firsthand knowledge of that."

"That's true. Shall I give it a shot?"

All Might quickly surveys the surrounding area before giving her a thumbs up. "Now, don't go punching anything—that'll be a bit hard to explain, and I'd end up taking all the blame."

"Right."

Ochako clenches her fist and flexes all of the muscles in her right arm, willing the power to flow. Her eyes are screwed shut and her teeth grind against each other uncomfortably, but she can't feel that crackling energy.

Defeated, she lets out the breath she had been holding, all the built up tension in her body quickly dispersing. "Seems like I'm not ready yet."

"I guess not," All Might agrees. "But there's plenty of time. I'd say that at your current level, you can only really call upon One for All unconsciously. But that's still quite the achievement!"

Ochako just hums in monotone agreement. She knows it's irrational to expect such progress in so little time, but she can't help but feel a bit frustrated.

"All Might, do you think we can increase the intensity of the training regimen?"

"That would be unwise. I've tailored this regimen and diet specifically for you to progress as quickly as possible, any harder and you'll break down."

". . .I understand."

* * *

Despite their talk, Asui notices that Ochako is still showing up to class ragged and worn down—in fact, it seems to be getting even worse. And yet Ochako still won't come to her, or anyone else, about it.

One day, Ochako limps through the doorway one morning before class looking worse than she ever has. "Morning, everyone."

As she trudges over to her desk she trips over her own feet, hitting the floor with a sickening crack. Chaos immediately breaks out.

"H-hey! Are you okay?!"

"Whoa!"

"Somebody get a teacher!"

"I'll go to the infirmary!" The engines on Tenya's legs roar to life, and he tears out of the classroom at breakneck speed.

"Ochako! Ochako, can you hear me?" Asui asks, but Ochako is unnervingly still. Asui moves to turn Ochako over, but is stopped when Yaoyorzu grabs her shoulder.

"I know you don't just want to leave her like that, but we are unsure of her injuries. We should refrain from moving her. It's best to wait for a professional," she explains kindly.

Asui can't bear it, but she knows Yaoyorozu is right. She silently backs away from Ochako and waits for help to come.

"What's the emergency?!" All Might bursts into the classroom, Recovery Girl on his shoulder.

"It's Ochako, sir. She collapsed and hit her head pretty hard." Todoroki steps forward to take charge of the situation.

"No one moved her, right?" Recovery Girl asks as All Might gently sets her down.

"No, Yaoyorozu made sure of that."

"Oh, good. Let me take a look at her." Recovery Girl begins examining Ochako. "I don't think there's any spinal damage, seems to be a concussion. But I can't be entirely sure from an examination here. All Might, could you please bring her to the infirmary for me? Be careful!"

"Ochako. . ." Asui watches All Might's back, so massive it completely blocks Ochako from view, quickly disappear.


	8. Chapter 8

As she blearily comes to, Ochako realizes she isn't in the classroom. And her head really hurts.

"Toshinori, what do you think you're doing?! She may now have One for All, but you're pushing her too hard!"

"What?"

"What do you mean, 'what?' Just look at her! Besides that nasty head injury, she's clearly breaking down!"

"But I carefully monitored her condition and accounted for everything. . .unless. . ."

The hushed voices, intended to avoid disturbing her, only serve to worsen her headache. She manages to slowly sit up, drawing the attention of both All Might and Recovery Girl.

"I've fixed you up as best I could, but head injuries are scary stuff," Recovery Girl explains. "I've contacted your parents, and I've also got a hospital appointment ready for you to take a better look. Mister Aizawa will take you there when you're ready."

"Thank you," Ochako says groggily. "I couldn't help but hear some of your argument earlier. It's not All Might's fault. I wanted to train harder, but he told me that it was too risky. But I didn't listen."

"No, I should have done more." All Might sits on the bed, facing away from her. "You've been throwing everything you've got into training. Both to succeed Midoriya, but also to forget him."

"I'll never—"

"I know. Me neither. What I mean is that you're trying to distract yourself from the pain."

"I just—It's. . ." Ochako can't find the words, suddenly finding herself on the brink of tears.

In a sudden move, All Might engulfs her in a surprisingly gentle embrace. "You've been strong. It's okay."

For what feels like the first time in forever, Ochako lets herself to cry.

* * *

After what seems like an eternity, the doctor finally returns to the examination room, with Aizawa and Ochako's parents in tow. As the doctor sets up the scans and settles in, Ochako quickly exchanges quiet greetings with her parents, who look almost sick with worry. Even Aizawa looks slightly concerned, a rather stark difference from his usual cool demeanor.

"Miss Uraraka," the doctor begins as he consults the examination results, "luckily your injury isn't too serious. You have a mild concussion, and your body is being overworked. You may feel some discomfort in the next few days, so I recommend you take school off and rest. Come back in a week and we can re-evaluate your status. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, sir. What kinds of activity would I be allowed to do?" Ochako asks.

"Ideally, you'd avoid both general physical exertion and mental activities. These can trigger your symptoms and make your condition worse."

"I see," Ochako sullenly says.

"If that's all, I'll be on my way. You all have a nice day."

* * *

"Uraraka, because of your concussion, I won't be sending a classmate to bring you your schoolwork," Aizawa explains as he takes her aside. "Don't push yourself beyond your limits. Do you remember the first day of class?"

"I thought you were awful," Ochako recalls, only partially joking.

"Can't say I blame you. But when Midoriya went to throw the ball, I briefly erased his quirk. He was going to use his full power to hurl that ball as far as he could, but at what cost? He defied my expectations, though, when he channeled his quirk through a single fingertip."

Aizawa scratches his head uncomfortably. "I guess what I'm trying to say is. . .know your limits. Even though everyone at school is always talking about 'going beyond,' there's something to be said about knowing when you're out of your depth. Take care."

Aizawa saunters away, leaving Ochako to ponder his words as her parents fuss about her.

* * *

Ochako's not sure what will drive her mad first: her frustration, both with her weakness and her foolhardiness, or the sheer boredom. Unable to do most of her usual activities, she spends her days listlessly sitting around, just waiting for time to pass.

Thankfully, her parents are considerate enough to let her be, aware of her inner turmoil. Perhaps she has the doctor's orders to thank for that. She's not sure if she can handle either idle chatter or heartfelt discussion at this time.

The day before her follow up, there is unexpected knocking at the front door. Her mother hurries to answer, and the voice to drifts in from the threshold is immediately recognizable as All Might's when he's not in his hero form.

"Hello, ma'am. Are you Uraraka's mother? I'm one of her teachers, Toshinori Yagi."

"Oh, hello. May I ask what the occasion is for this home visit?"

"I'd like to speak with Uraraka."

"Let me see if she's feeling well."

Before her mother can come fetch her, Ochako has already joined her in the doorway.

"Mister Yagi," Ochako says in a carefully measured tone.

"Uraraka, it's good to see you."

"Likewise," she politely reciprocates.

"Ochako, dear, are you feeling well enough to talk?" her mother worries, still cognizant of Ochako's recent concussion.

"I'll be fine, mom."

"Yagi, why don't you come inside to speak? Let me get you something to drink." Her mother immediately shifts into being a proper host.

"I appreciate the offer, but I'll be fine. Uraraka, would you walk with me for a bit?" All Might asks, clearly wanting to speak away from any curious ears.

"Yes, sir," Ochako agrees. "Don't worry, mom. I'm feeling fine enough to walk a bit. I could use the exercise and fresh air, anyways."

"Be careful, honey."

* * *

After a short walk, the pair end up at a nearby park and take a seat on a bench.

"Are you feeling okay?" All Might asks.

"Yeah. I felt a bit dizzy the day of the injury, but otherwise I've had no other problems."

All Might shifts, his mouth ajar as he struggles to turns his thoughts into words. "Look," he finally sighs. "I know it's hard. Believe me. As a pro, I've seen far more than I ever wanted to. But you can't let loss define you."

"Does. . .does it get any easier?" Ochako asks plaintively.

"No. But that's good, in a way. It means you haven't lost touch with your humanity."

Ochako hums, too deep in thought to properly reply. Could she really be the symbol of peace? Does she have what it takes to keep on smiling, no matter what? She lacks Izuku's conviction, Bakugo's drive, Todoroki's talent. . .all around her are people far more suited to the role of hero than she. Even Tenya, misguided and lost as his heart may have been, had not let his brother's paralysis leave him crippled with fear and doubt. Perhaps she had let Izuku's final gesture delude her into thinking that maybe she could do this.

"All Might, am I able to pass on One for All?"

"What?"

"I'm not fit to be the symbol of peace, let alone a hero. I lack the ideals, the strength, to do this," Ochako admits in defeat. "The only reason I'm here is because Izuku had no other choice."

"You do yourself a disservice. Don't you remember your bout with young Bakugo during the sports festival? Even that hothead had to acknowledge your strength and force of will. Give yourself time. And please, don't bottle everything up. Being the symbol of peace doesn't mean you can't accept help from those close to you."

"I. . .I'll try," Ochako says, unsure if her self-doubt has been assuaged.

"That's all I can ask of you."

As they sit together in silence, All Might suddenly starts, as if he wants to say something.

"Uraraka, if I may. . ." he trails off, still hesitant.

"What is it?"

". . .Why don't you speak with Midoriya's mother?"


End file.
